


Helping Healing

by dragyn42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragyn42/pseuds/dragyn42
Summary: Harry and Ginny have a unique way of helping their friends recover from the tragedy of the war.





	Helping Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Exchange: hp_porninthesun 2011  
> Recipient: sarcastrow
> 
> sarcastrow, I cannot tell you how hard I struggled to get this. I tried every combination you listed, several times, and none of them made any headway. And then Lavender walked into yet another try, completely unexpectedly. This exact pairing wasn't one you listed, but Lavender really wanted her story told, and I think you'll enjoy the results.
> 
> I also need to thank luvscharlie for her infinite patience, and of course for running this fest. Thanks!

Harry smirked, watching Ginny step out from behind the curtains, straightening her blouse as she did so. She shifted her hips uncomfortably and threw him a dirty look, though it never reached her eyes, still dark and shiny. She slipped out the side door of the ballroom, the one leading to the lavatories, and he unconsciously brushed his hand over his dress robes, the bulge of the knickers in his pocket noticeable only to his touch.

Glancing around the ballroom, he saw quite a few people who would gladly pummel him if they knew what he had just been up to, and others who would encourage him, knowing what comfort and joy was to be found in such a coupling so soon after the war. Others still would frown at him, disappointed, the vaunted saviour of the Wizarding World acting like a common teenager when he had responsibilities to live up to. And yet others would, and in a few surprising cases had, turned a blind eye to his and Ginny's activities, silently encouraging them and keeping them safe.

Ron and Hermione were by the podium, talking with Kingsley, and by Hermione's wild gesturing, he knew it was once more about the plight of the House Elves. She was no longer trying to free them – she now accepted that they, for the most part, enjoyed their 'servitude,' – but she was still finding it difficult to convey to others that they still needed protections, especially after their help in the final battle.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the Ministry Award for Heroism still hanging about her neck, were talking with Percy and some Ministry official – one of many Harry had met, or rather, that had been paraded in front of Harry with some ridiculous expectation that Harry would remember all of them and how they each could help his career in the future – over by the punch bowl. George was standing behind them at the table, the small smile playing at his lips a refreshing sign after the months of depression he slipped in and out of, Angelina and Oliver with him, laughing.

Neville, Luna, Dean and Hannah were at a table, their own medals of Meritorious Service either still hanging on their necks or, in Hannah's case, placed onto the table with the ribbon neatly folded. Luna met his eyes and smiled, nodding before turning back to whatever it was they were discussing.

It wasn't that long ago, just a couple weeks, when Luna shared their bed. She and Dean had broken up and Luna was convinced that the horrors that had been visited upon her during her captivity were the reason. But together, Ginny and Harry had shown her exactly how desirable she was – several times. It was a much happier, self-confident Luna that rejoined the world the next day. In fact, her father had arranged a solo expedition for her to Greenland to look into reported sightings of the Flaming Siberian Snow Asp.

If he stood in the same place long enough, some Ministry flunky would corner him, tell him all about how his past was greatly appreciated and how they could help his future. They would also want his input into some currently lingering problem or another, under the guise, of course, of testing his views and suitability towards whatever position they wanted him under them for.

With that in mind, he wandered through the various VIPs and Ministry family members, random Wizarding folk lucky enough to attend the awards ceremony thanking him for their freedom. He took it in stride and, he hoped, never left them feeling as if he were ignoring or otherwise belittling their plights, but rather moving on as was expected at the function. They seemed to understand.

He reached a small, round table by the French doors to the balcony, and was debating escaping the 'Meet and Greet,' at least temporarily, for some fresh air when he noticed a friend seated alone at the table. Her own medal gleamed against the black, loose fitting, dress robes, and hung from the unusually done up collar which covered her neck completely to her jaw. Her lanky, brown hair contained none of its normal lustre and bounce as it hung over her face, hiding it. Her obscuring wardrobe mirrored her demeanour, and it was only by luck that Harry even noticed her at the table, and only her familiar hair that let him know who she was.

"Lavender?" he asked.

"Oh," came her quite response. "Hi, Harry. Congratulations, I guess," she said, vaguely gesturing towards the large medal indicating the Order of Merlin, First Class hanging on his own chest.

"You, too." He was a little distressed at seeing the outgoing girl so, well... not. He pulled out the chair next to her and sat. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she responded.

"You sure?" he asked again.

Lavender turned to face him, and this close, he could make out a vague pale line just under her shifting hair line. She smiled, but it was a sad, accepting smile. "Really, Harry."

"Hmmm," Harry pondered. He reached slowly towards her face and frowned as she shied away. Instead, he slipped his hand under her arm, lightly grabbing it, and pulled her with him as he stood. "Come on," he said. "Let's get out of here."

His arm through hers, he lead her towards the grand double-doors that were the entrance to the ballroom. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of red. Turning his head only slightly, he saw his girlfriend making her way back to him, a quizzical expression on her face, a question in her brown eyes. He shook his head in a barely perceptible 'no,' and saw the understanding as she nodded and veered off towards her parents.

Outside the Ministry building, the pair wandered down the street, saying nothing, until Harry guided them to some outdoor seats at a small bistro. The waitress set down glasses of water for them, and once she walked off, Harry finally spoke.

"Okay, what's wrong, Lavender?"

"I told you," she said in her disturbingly quiet manner. "I'm fine."

"Lavender, I've used that excuse for way too many years to let you get away with it. 'Fine' means 'I can handle it and you'd never understand anyway,' which, it turns out, is never really the case. I've known you for seven years, we were in the same house, and despite any arguments we may or may not have had over the years, I consider you my friend. Friends help – it took me a long time to learn that. So, what's wrong?"

"Really?" she asked, bitterness creeping into her voice. "Friends help? Where's Parvati? She's supposed to be my best friend. But she's not been around to _help_. What about Neville? Hannah? Dean? We fought back together, protected each other. That should make us friends. I don't see them helping me."

Her rant became more and more bitter as she gained momentum, clearly closing in on what was truly bothering her.

"No, they want nothing to do with me. No one does. I'm ugly, _damaged_ , and they know it. They don't want me to _infect_ them with my presence."

"Stop it," Harry ordered quietly. "That's not true and you know it. And you insult you friends for thinking it."

"Then where are they?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Right where you put them: at arm's length." At her teary, confused stare, he said, "When they asked you what was wrong, you told them the same thing you told me, and pushed them away, and they're giving your space, just as friends do. They know you'll come back when you're ready. They're not going to push you."

"Then why are you?"

"Because I know it doesn't work," Harry said, presenting her with a lopsided grin. "And another thing..."

When he didn't continue, she prompted him, "What?"

"You're not ugly. You're not damaged. And your friends want more than anything for you to understand that and come back to them."

"I am ugly."

Harry once more reached towards her face to brush away her hair, and when she flinched away, he kept at her this time. When her head could not move any further away, he smoothed her hair aside, exposing her facial scars.

"These are nothing to be ashamed of, Lavender. You should be proud of them; you fought and survived and saved many people merely for doing so. They are badges of honour, more so that any silly medal the Ministry hangs on your neck." His hand slid down her scarred cheek, over her jaw, and down her clothed neck. "And they do not make you any less beautiful – especially to anyone who counts."

Turning toward Harry, half of her face now uncovered, she glared at him defiantly. "So, you think this makes me beautiful, do you?"

"No," Harry responded simply. But before she could even react, he continued, " _You_ make you beautiful. You _are_ beautiful, and those scars do nothing to hide it."

Harry met her eyes and repeated, "You are beautiful, Lavender."

He held her gaze patiently and waited for his words to sink in. It took several moments, but her gaze slowly went from defiant, to scared, to desperate. Tears welled and slipped down her cheeks.

Seeing her confused state, he leaned forward and wrapped her into a hug, his collar quickly wet with her tears, though she had not started actually crying as of yet. In fact, she had not done much of anything.

"You are beautiful," he soothed once again to the girl. "You are loved, Lavender."

"By who?" The question came out half whispered, half cracked.

"Your friends love you. I love you. Ginny loves you."

"None of you can know what it's like."

Harry let the statement sit for a moment before asking, "Do you trust me, Lavender?"

When he felt her head nod against his shoulder, he squeezed her more tightly and, with a thought, Apparated them to his flat.

Lavender pushed lightly away from Harry, not a surprising reaction to a sudden side-along, and asked, "Where are we?"

"My place."

"Why?"

"Because you need to understand: you're not the only one with scars."

Harry saw Lavender's eyes move past his shoulder and felt a familiar arm wrap around his back. "Scars are nothing to be ashamed of, Lav."

"Ginny, I've seen you in the dorms. Your skin is perfect. What would you know about it?" Lavender was bitter in her questions, but the desperation for understanding was there, as well.

"And I've seen you. Your skin is flawless. You don't even have all these ugly freckles marring you that I have."

"Hey!" remarked Lavender, causing Harry to smile as it was the first real reaction he had seen from her all evening. "Your freckles aren't ugly."

"That's what I keep telling her," said Harry. "Maybe she'll believe you."

"Doubtful," said Lavender. "I've told her that before, at school, and she never listened to me. But those are just freckles, not hideous scars all over her face."

"I don't think she's the only one that doesn't listen, Lavender. And what about scars on faces?" asked Harry.

Lavender just stared at Harry before her eyes darted up and widened in shock. "That's... I mean... I didn't..."

"I know you didn't, Lavender, but I've been stuck with this facial disfigurement my whole life, and no one ever thought me ugly for it. Though, I kind of wish they had."

Harry could see the truth of what they were saying sinking into Lavender. Her eyes, so desperate earlier for understanding, were showing acceptance.

"I told you, Lavender, we understand, and you're not alone," said Harry once again.

"But, I feel so... singled out. Who could ever love me with these?"

Harry looked over at his girlfriend who smiled compassionately and nodded. "Lavender," she started. "Do you believe I love Harry?"

"Of course!" blurted Lavender in a manner reminiscent of her old days as a gossip queen. "I don't think there's a witch or wizard alive who wouldn't believe it. Or that he loves you."

"Good," said Ginny. "Then you need to see this."

Ginny let go of Harry and turned her back to him. Still in her dress robes from the award ceremony, Harry undid the ties in the back. Ginny then turned further so that her back was now to Lavender and dropped her robes to the floor, revealing she was only wearing socks and a lacy bra underneath – her knickers still in Harry's pocket.

The reaction, though, was just was Harry expected.

Lavender gasped, a sharp hiss of shock as she studied the pink scars, nearly fifteen of them, criss-crossing Ginny's naked skin. "Wha... How... What...?" she stuttered. But then she answered her own question, "Carrow."

"Yes," said Ginny, turning to look at Lavender once more. "For any number of offenses, some real, some not. Madam Pomfrey wasn't allowed to heal us, so we made due with Dittany and whatever else we could get our hands on. But between the magic used to cause the cuts, and our lack of experience with healing, the scars will always be there."

"And I love her for it," said Harry. "Each one of those is a reminder of an unforgivable offense against a student, but they're also a reminder of her courage and bravery, standing up for what's right. The same as yours."

Harry then started unbuttoning his own robes, letting them drop to the floor. Then he grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, over his head, in one smooth motion, his medal pulling the cloth to the ground with a muffled thud. Ginny slid back into his side, under his arm, and wrapped her own arm around his naked back while his arm came down across her shoulders.

"Harry didn't come out of this unmarked, either. This was caused by a cursed locket that Tom had used for some ritual or another," she explained while lightly tracing the scar with her free hand. She continued tracing his marked torso while saying, "These are from various fights he was in while finding a way to defeat Tom."

"So, you see, Lavender, you're not the only one scarred by this war. And looking at them as horrors to hide from is pointless," said Harry, slipping out of Ginny's embrace towards the other girl. "These-" and she didn't flinch this time as his hand brushed over her cheek, "-are reasons to love and admire you, not revile you."

Her breathing increased when Harry brought his other hand up and began to undo the ties on her own dress robe, slowly revealing her neck.

"And you," he said, his fingers finishing with the last knot and pulling the robes to the floor, "Are wearing too much."

"We want to show you that we can still find you beautiful, even with those badges of honour," said Ginny. "And if we can, than anyone can. All you need to do is accept it and let us."

As Harry worked at opening the blouse Lavender wore under her robes, the girl stared at Ginny with hope. Ginny stepped forward and, just as she had with Harry, she lightly traced Lavender's scars on her cheek, down her neck and across her now accessible shoulder. Harry finished with the blouse and pulled it from her skirt, then off her arms, allowing Ginny to follow a single, stray mark down over Lavender's collar bone and to its end, just above her bra.

Harry's arms wrapped around her naked stomach from behind and he whispered into her ear, "Will you let us help you accept it?"

Lavender moaned in response, though it might have merely been a reaction to Ginny leaning in and kissing the end of the scar right at her breast. Either way, it wasn't a 'no.' Harry slid his hands up Lavender's skin until he reached the material of her bra. He traced his fingers along the bottom edge of the garment, eliciting more moans from Lavender – or that could have been from Ginny licking at the junction of her shoulder and neck – and deftly unclasped the catch nestled between her ample breasts.

Her bra slid right off her arms, though she groaned at the loss of contact when Harry stepped back to let it do so. Then Harry lowered himself to his knees, sliding his hands down accordingly, until they reached the waistline of Lavender's skirt. He tucked his thumbs under the elastic, keeping against her skin, and pushed down. Her skirt, and the knickers underneath, were now lying in the same pile as her robes, blouse and bra at her feet.

"Not fair," mumbled Lavender under the physical attention.

"You're right," replied Harry, standing slowly and still running his hands along her skin. "Now we have too many clothes on. Your choice, beautiful."

"I'm not b-"

"-allowed to argue." Harry cut off her protest. "You are beautiful, and we're going to make you believe it."

"So," prompted Ginny, nibbling at Lavender's ear. "Who's first?"

"Ha... Harry. More clothes. You... ugh. You feel too damn good," moaned Lavender as an answer.

"True, but someone has to undress him."

"Uhnnggg," was Lavender's response.

"Come on, Lav, let's do it together," urged Ginny into her ear, nipping it one last time before pulling away to a disappointed groan from their guest.

Now that Lavender had a chance to catch her breath and actually take stock of her situation, her body language showed her verging on panic. Harry and Ginny quickly converged on her again.

"Shhh," said Harry. "We don't have to do anything you don't want. Do you not want to do this?"

"But..." Lavender stuttered in response. "You... Ginny..."

"Find you quite attractive," said Ginny. "I know I always have. And if Harry says you're beautiful, he means it."

"I.. you... you're so perfect together, Ginny," said Lavender. "I don't want to do anything that will hurt that."

"You won't," answered Ginny.

"You're not the first, or even second girl we've helped, Lav," explained Harry. "Something about this war... I don't know what it is. But it's caused all of us to doubt ourselves, make us feel like we don't deserve to go on. Ginny and I figured out together that it's just not true. We're, all of us, worthy of whatever love is given us. I love Ginny. She loves me. And nothing is going to change that."

"We're willing to share that with you, Lav," continued Ginny. "But only if you want. At the end of the day, Harry and I will be together. But, hopefully, we'll have shown you that you're worth it, too. Someone out there will realize it as soon as you can accept it yourself."

Lavender stared at the couple, pivoting her head back and forth as they held her from each side. It was easy to see when she made her decision.

"You can prove it to me?" she asked.

"We will certainly do our best to show you," said Ginny.

"Not with Harry wearing that many clothes," Lavender teased.

With almost singular purpose, Ginny and Lavender tackled Harry to the carpet and proceeded to divest Harry of his trousers and boxers. Then, they each took a sock and shoe. As they were throwing the clothing over to the wall, Lavender, who had Harry's trousers in her hand, stopped as she noticed something.

"Wha..." she started to ask as she reached into the pocket and pulled out a set of knickers that very clearly were a match to the bra that Ginny was still wearing. "How..." Articulate tonight, she wasn't. "The ceremony!"

"The reception," corrected Ginny, smirking.

"You naughty girl!" laughed Lavender.

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you've tried it," said Ginny.

"I actually agree," said Harry. "She was, is, quite naughty."

In response, Ginny started licking her way up Harry's leg, his hip, his torso and chest, and finally his neck. As she reached his mouth, she said, "How's that for naughty?"

"Erk," moaned Harry. "I think she... Urgh... has you... Mmmmm... beat for naugh...!!"

Ginny looked down Harry's body, keeping her head close to his, and could see Lavender licking and sucking at Harry's very hard and very ready cock.

"Oh, she got to it first. Darn," commented Ginny before giving Harry a deep and passionate kiss, leaving him quite breathless – Lavender's activities certainly weren't helping with that – and moving back down to join the other girl.

Together, the girls managed to bring Harry right to the edge. Between Lavender's eager, warm mouth, Ginny's familiar tongue, and Ginny's fingernails which she used to amazing effect over the skin of Harry's scrotum, he was very quickly crying out his impeding release.

Which was when Ginny pulled Lavender away from Harry.

"Now now, Lav," she said. "This is supposed to about you, making you feel better, not about him."

"Well, I just, um... never did that before," she said. "It made me feel better trying?"

Harry snorted while Ginny laughed. "By all means, then. Continue if you want," said Harry.

"Don't be selfish," admonished Ginny, though with the sexy, sultry lilt to her voice, there was no real bite at all to her words. "I bet we can make _you_ feel even better," she then said to Lavender.

Before she could respond, Harry rolled from his position toward her, grabbing her and taking her gently to the carpeted floor. Now on top of her, he started to kiss at her scarred shoulder while his hand began to knead and tease at her breast.

Not to be left out, Ginny sidled around the pair and lay on her side next to them. She brought her hands to Lavender's face and turned it away from Harry before pulling it to her. Then, Ginny treated Lavender to the same passionate kiss she had given Harry just minutes before.

Harry moved down Lavender's chest, kissing as he went, until he reached her breast. His hand still busy on the other side, he mumbled, "So beautiful," before he went to work with his mouth and tongue.

It wasn't long before she was moaning into Ginny's mouth, squirming and flexing under Harry's weight. As he laved her hardened nipple, he slid his hand away from her breast and down between her legs, taking time to notice the heat and the slickness as he began to rub his finger between her lips.

The sudden intake of breath caused Ginny to look down and, seeing the available breast, kissed her own way down Lavender's neck and chest before taking up position opposite her boyfriend.

With both her breasts being paid wet, luscious attention, and Harry's hand exploring her folds below, now even taking to dipping ever so slightly into her – which caused the most amazing squeaking sounds from Lavender in Harry's opinion – Lavender's moans, and squeaks, shifted into a high pitch whine, and then she cried out.

Her legs gripped Harry's hand, holding his fingers inside her. Even though her arms were currently pinned to her sides, her back arched and she managed to partially dislodge her lovers, though this did not deter them and they continued worshiping her naked skin with their mouths as she rode out her orgasm.

When she collapsed back to the floor, Harry and Ginny looked up to meet her glassy eyed, happy gaze. She smiled lazily at both of them.

"Do you believe us now, Lav?" asked Harry.

"Oh, yes. That was... wow," sighed Lavender. "But, does that mean we have to stop?"

"No way," said Ginny. "This is about you. We have to make sure you continue to understand your beauty, after all. Don't want you second guessing yourself since it was only one orgasm. Whatever you want."

"Mmmmm. I definitely want more," said Lavender. "But, I... I don't think I want _that_ she said, looking in apology at Harry."

"Don't worry," he said, smiling. "I said we wouldn't do anything you didn't want, and I meant it."

"But... there are other things we can do," said Ginny. "If you don't want Harry do to it to you, how about me?"

"You would... do that?"

"Oh, absolutely. You are so beautiful, Lavender, I would do anything you wanted to get you to believe it."

Lavender smiled shyly at the redhead and nodded. Ginny leaned back in to kiss the girl again as Harry wiggled his fingers, still between her legs, drawing moans from the girl.

Ginny spent a moment kissing the scars on Lavender's face before making her way down to Harry's hand. She nudged it aside and started to lick and kiss around the other girl's wet and very aroused pussy.

Meanwhile, Harry kissed the back of Ginny's shoulder. He made quick work of her bra, which surprisingly hadn't been removed yet. He caressed her naked back as he moved into position behind her. Eventually, he worked his hands around her sides, rubbing gently as he went, and cupped her now bare breasts, each of them fitting just right in his hands.

Having been brought so close earlier, and left on edge from the subsequent activities, with the practiced skill of lovers, he aligned himself and pushed his cock into Ginny, her own arousal making his entry quite easy, despite her tightness. His motion, though, rocked Ginny into Lavender, and together, Ginny from Harry and Lavender from Ginny, the pair of girls moaned.

Fascinated by the reaction, Harry pulled out and pushed again, entering more deeply into his girlfriend, and again, he received a double moan for his efforts. It was one of the more arousing things Harry had ever heard, which only added to his... condition. Wanting more, it wasn't long before he was sliding in and out of his girlfriend with increasing speed, driving her harder and harder into their lover.

The dual squeals, not to mention the sight of his Ginny eating out one of the other prettiest Gryffindors he'd ever seen, and the sensations of Ginny surrounding his cock, finally pushed Harry over. With a shout, he emptied himself into Ginny, squeezing her tightly as he bent forward to increase his contact with her.

Her boyfriend's orgasm seemed to drive Ginny on and she attacked Lavender with a passion. She licked and sucked, pushed her tongue into the girl and wrapped her lips around her clit. In response, Lavender's moaning became panting, then squealing, and finally a scream as she came from Ginny's attentive ministrations.

Harry, who had stayed, more or less, in the same position, watching as best he could what Ginny was doing around her body, now pulled Ginny over onto the floor next to Lavender, putting his girlfriend between her two current lovers.

Lavender's breathing slowed down and she turned her head sideways, looking at Ginny with glassy eyes and a serene smile. "Thank you, so much," she said. "I don't know that I can tell you how much this meant to me."

"It's okay," said Ginny. "But do you believe us now?"

"I do. Can I show you? Can I return the favour?"

"Of course, honey. I would love for you to," said Ginny, reaching over to pull in Lavender for a kiss.

The kiss grew in intensity and, as Ginny did for her, Lavender began to kiss her way down Ginny's jaw, down her chest to her not as prominent breast. But, smaller though it may have been, Harry knew for a fact after being with Lavender that Ginny was much more sensitive. Lavender learned this fact when she swiped her tongue over Ginny's nipple and Ginny's whole body twitched, almost jumped, in reaction.

Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny, then looked down to Lavender and asked, "Mind if I join?"

"She's your girlfriend, absolutely."

Harry placed light, feathery kisses along Ginny's skin as he moved to join Lavender. Taking her other breast in hand, and mouth, Harry and Lavender were now doing for Ginny what, only a short time before, the couple was doing for Lavender. And to complete the scene, Lavender reached down and started playing with Ginny.

Ginny was slick already, both from her own excitement at the events of the evening, and from Harry. Lavender's fingers were hesitant; she obviously had very little, if any, experience doing this for someone else. Ginny's moans of encouragement, though, drove her towards more confidence, and her fingers moved with surety.

Harry could make out from his position, while still pleasuring Ginny himself, Lavender's fingers as they slid between Ginny's shiny labia. Her thumb very clearly tapped and stroked at Ginny's clit each time it passed, causing Ginny to arch into both Harry and Lavender. This caused Harry and Lavender to increase the pressure their mouths were providing to Ginny's breasts, which only made Ginny react even more.

Ginny's cries turned into shrieks as Lavender pushed one finger into Ginny, adding to the cycle of sensations. When she added a second finger, then a third, Ginny screeched out, her whole body stiffening in an impossible arch, all the while Harry and Lavender kept at her breasts, and Lavender pumped her fingers in and out.

For longer than Harry had ever experienced with Ginny, his girlfriend came, driven on by her lovers, and then she collapsed between them, boneless.

Harry and Lavender cuddled in next her, and the trio lounged on the surprisingly soft carpeting.

"Thank you, so much," said Lavender, a hitch in her voice.

"You are most welcome," said Ginny quietly, seemingly unwilling to disturb her current state.

"And you believe me now? You're beautiful, you know," said Harry.

"I do, and I know. I... just, thank you." After a few more minutes of cuddling and enjoying the sensation of being together like they were, Lavender commented, "This carpet is amazing."

Ginny snorted while Harry explained, "It's why we got it. Ginny and I, well... it's more often than we would probably admit to that we don't make it to the bedroom."

Lavender laughed briefly and then quieted back down.

"You know," said Harry, "You're welcome here anytime, especially if you're feeling down again. But, if I may suggest, you might want to start spending time with a certain Irish friend of ours. He pays you more attention than I think you realize."

"Real... Really?"

"Oh yes," confirmed Ginny.

"I think I will. But not yet. I'm quite comfortable here. Good night."

"Good night, Lav," said Harry, pulling himself in closer to Ginny.

"Good night," said Ginny, comfortable between the two.


End file.
